FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to metal storage cabinets, such as filing cabinets, and to methods for constructing such cabinets. More particularly, this invention relates to forming very low-cost cabinets of rugged, sturdy construction from light gauge sheet steel. This invention further relates to interrelated constructions for suspending drawers in such cabinets, e.g., to provide filing cabinets, and to the construction of the drawers.
The cabinet case of this invention in particular is formed by appropriately shaping thin sheet steel components and assembling them by adhesively bonding those component parts to one another by adhesive bonding throughout overlapping areas of the assembled components to form a cabinet case generally as in the cabinets of the aforementioned applications and patent. Such cabinets currently are being manufactured and marketed by XLM Company of Mt. Pleasant, Iowa. This invention relates to improvements in such cabinets which maintain and improve their strength and ruggedness and enhance their appearance when formed from prefinished sheet material without post-assembly painting. This invention further relates to improvements in the slide mounting of drawers in such cabinets as well as in the construction of the drawers.